Niezależni
NIEZALEŻNI Jeżeli wampir o innych Spokrewnionych mówi „godna pogardy arystokracja nieumarłych”, z pewnością należy on do wolnomyślicieli - tych, których inne wampiry nieco mylnie nazywają „niezależnymi” bądź „niezrzeszonymi”. Są oni buntownikami, banitami i ikonoklastami wampirzej społeczności, tymi, którzy chętnie (a często również zupełnie przypadkiem) lekceważą tak zwaną władzę starszych nad swymi pobratymcami. Niezależni Spokrewnieni mogą być również wampirami apolitycznymi, godzącymi się tylko na swoją własną władzę nad sobą, ale nie obnoszącymi się ze swoją buntowniczością przed miejscowymi Książętami i Regentami. Niemal każdy Spokrewniony spośród niezrzeszonych ma swój własny powód, by wyprzeć się istoty wszelkich zgromadzeń: od zwykłego buntu, poprzez ogólną niechęć do władzy, aż po osobiste, dziwaczne filozofie czy nawet herezje. Niezrzeszeni wściekle pragną niezależności, a wielu z nich prędzej stanęłoby twarzą w twarz z porannym słońcem, niż spędziło całe wieki w uległości wobec innej istoty nocy. Chociaż niezależni nie tworzą w istocie zgromadzenia, indywidualnie bywają często niezauważani lub też traktowani jako jedna zbieranina z tymi, którzy myślą podobnie do nich. Jednakże pomiędzy niezrzeszonymi istnieje tyle punktów wspólnych, że omawia się ich jako jednolity fenomen, nawet jeśli nie stanowią oni formalnie zgromadzenia. Jeśli wampir patrzy z pogardą na wszelkie struktury rządowe, ale sam nie należy do żadnego zgromadzenia, reszta społeczeństwa Spokrewnionych zawsze uznawać go będzie za niezrzeszonego. ZARYS OGÓLNY „Niezależni” Spokrewnieni są niechętni neofeudalnej strukturze współczesnej społeczności Spokrewnionych lub też otwarcie nią gardzą. Istnieją równie długo jak zgromadzenia - za jedyny powód mogłoby im wystarczyć to, że ilekroć pojawia się jakiś ruch polityczny, ktoś mu się przeciwstawia lub przynajmniej się nim interesuje. Niegdyś niektóre niezależne politycznie wampiry nazywano „anarchistami” lub „autokratami”, co stanowiło odwołanie do ich niechęci względem twardych praw i porządku społecznego Spokrewnionych. Wampiry te nie interesowały się proklamacjami i dekretami Książąt i zwykle pragnęły tylko, by zostawiono je w spokoju. W tamtych czasach uznawano niezależnych za głupców - niegroźnych, dopóki dany wampir miał dość oleju w głowie, by nie narażać siebie i sobie podobnych swymi bezprawnymi działaniami. Zmiany przyszły wraz z nieformalną popularyzacją sympatii wobec niezrzeszonych. Wielu zbuntowanych, nieostrożnych Spokrewnionych dokonało istotnych rzeczy, by w krótkim czasie zatrząść wampirzym społeczeństwem w posadach. Pewne granice uległy zamazaniu, przekroczono pewne ograniczenia i podjęto pewne straszliwe decyzje. Chociaż to, co uznano za „ruch polityczny” niezależnych, uspokoiło się (albo przynajmniej wycofało z powrotem w cienie domen, w których żyją niezrzeszeni), pewne szkody już się dokonały. Dzisiaj niewielu starszych zgromadzeń uznaje działania szczególnie zadzierzystych niezależnych za reprezentację ich postaci ogólne... lub też zbudowało na nich kapitał polityczny, pozwalający podjąć przeciw buntownikom zdecydowane kroki. CZŁONKOWIE O ile Invictus przyciąga szczególnie starszyznę, o tyle szeregi niezależnych wydają się działać jak magnes na młodych i drobnych członków społeczności Spokrewnionych. Neofici stanowią największy procent niezrzeszonych, a co noc kolejne wampiry odkrywają w sobie chęć bycia niezależnym. Wiele wampirów zmienia swoje zapatrywania po otwierających oczy na prawdę lub upokarzających doświadczeniach związanych ze zgromadzeniami. Czasami zdarza się to jeszcze na wczesnym etapie, kiedy to zgorzkniały neofita ogłasza wszem i wobec swą niezależność, by poczuć się lepiej. Czasami jednak smak wolności przyciąga także ancillae, którzy po dziesiątkach lat politycznych gier dali się wymanewrować lub poczuli niesmak na myśl o cenie, jaką przychodzi im za swe działania zapłacić. Niezależni prawdopodobnie przyjmują w swe szeregi więcej „konwertytów” niż jakiekolwiek zgromadzenie, co jest kolejnym powodem jak najgorszej opinii, jaką mają o nich prawdziwe zgromadzenia. Chociaż bardzo wielu niezależnych Spokrewnionych to neofici lub młodzi ancillae, nie można powiedzieć, by starszyzna nigdy nie wyrzekała się życia w sekcie. Wielu starszych Spokrewnionych, szczególnie z klanów Mekhet i Gangrel, ceni sobie niezależność i wolność i chce wykorzystać swe wpływy oraz zjednoczyć lokalnych niezależnych w celu stworzenia neozgromadzeń mających realizować ich własne plany. Ta niewielka grupa zdolnych do manipulacji starszych odpowiada za wrogość niektórych komórek niezależnych wobec bardziej sformalizowanych grup Spokrewnionych. Nie można jednak powiedzieć, że każdy starszy staje się niezależnym po to, by zbudować sobie prywatną armię. Wielu członków starszyzny niezrzeszonych ignoruje po prostu nakazy społeczne, które uznają za niestosowne. W oczach wielu Spokrewnionych wraz z mocą starszeństwa na wampira spada odpowiedzialność, która niejednokrotnie zmusza ich do przyłączenia się do zgromadzeń, chociaż lepiej byłoby im istnieć bez brzemienia związanych z nimi obowiązków. FILOZOFIA Zasadniczym filozoficznym przesłaniem odpowiadającym za sposób myślenia niezależnych jest fundamentalne przekonanie, że każdy wampir - jak każdy człowiek - jest wolny. Bez względu na klan czy wiek, żaden Spokrewniony nie powinien być zmuszany do oddawania pokłonów przed nieumarłym gubernatorem niczym najniższy sługus. Co w najmniejszym stopniu nie dziwi, niezależni wampirze tytuły i obowiązki uznają za godne pogardy. Nie znają „Książąt”, którym winni są posłuszeństwo i uznają całą ideę formalizowania społecznych długów za ogólnie niepotrzebną. Każdy z Przeklętych jest, z definicji, indywidualistą usuniętym z braterstwa ludzi i na całą wieczność skazanym na samotność. Niezrzeszeni uznają często, że gatunek wampirów nie potrzebuje sztucznego systemu kontraktów, by mieć pewność, że każdy Spokrewniony dotrzyma słowa i uhonoruje swoją obietnicę. Będąc zupełnie samotnymi, wampiry zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że mają tylko własne słowo - niewymagające wspomagania ze strony nienaturalnej i sztucznej hierarchii - by działać słusznie. Ci, którzy tak nie postępują, zostaną odsiani w sposób naturalny, bez ingerencji arbitralnej woli starszyzny. Ta pojedyncza idea stanowi bazę niezależnej ideologii, ale jak każdy solidny fundament objawia się w rożnych praktycznych zastosowaniach. Trendy ogólnego sposobu myślenia niezrzeszonych dają pojedynczym Spokrewnionym poczucie bycia sobą, potrzebne do przetrwania w rzeczywistości pośmiertnego istnienia. Po raz kolejny należy podkreślić, że poniższa lista nie zawiera formalnych zasad czy wierzeń niezależnych. Każdy niepodległy Spokrewniony jest swoim własnym Księciem - lub przynajmniej pragnie nim być. Są to jedynie najczęstsze punkty wspólne pośród niezrzeszonych w zgromadzeniach wampirów-indywidualistów. Wampir jest z natury samotnikiem Dla niezrzeszonych bliźniacze pojęcia wolności i indywidualizmu - tworzące wampirzą egzystencję - wywodzą się z prostej prawdy, że wampiry są istotami samotnymi. Dusza Spokrewnionego to dusza samotnika. Odcięta jest od świata, który znała przed Przeistoczeniem i zmuszona do trwania niczym wilk pomiędzy owcami. Wciąż wkracza w granice społeczeństwa śmiertelników, ale nigdy się z nim nie integruje. Podobnie jest ze światem, w który wrzuca się Spokrewnionego w chwili Przemienienia. Chociaż wielu uważa wampirzą społeczność za istniejącą wewnątrz społeczności śmiertelników, niezależni zwykle odrzucają to twierdzenie. Dla nich pojęcie „wampirzej społeczności” jest sztucznie wymuszonym działaniem żądnej władzy starszyzny, chcącej siłą stworzyć strukturę społeczną i porządek tam, gdzie ich nie ma. Zmuszanie ich do egzystencji w sztucznym systemie stanowi drogę do zniszczenia. Tylko poprzez respektowanie naturalnego stanu Spokrewnionych - wyizolowanej, niezależnej równości - można ustanowić harmonię pomiędzy Przeklętymi. Władza deprawuje Niezależni nie są głupcami (w większości). Zwykle dostrzegają, jak bardzo władza deprawuje żywych. Jeśli połączyć ten problem z istotą pośmiertnej egzystencji, prawdziwą żądzą krwi i perspektywą wiecznej niezmienności, to wiadomym staje się, że wampiry kroczą ścieżką zniszczenia. Niezależni mogą wierzyć, że Spokrewnieni są ostatnimi istotami, którym powinno się dawać władzę. W końcu nie bez powodu nazywa się ich Przeklętymi - zatem Przeklęci nie powinni władać Przeklętymi. Taka karawana może dotrzeć co najwyżej pod bramy samego piekła, a niezrzeszeni są zbyt mądrzy, by do niej dołączać. Lepiej, żeby każdy wampir na swej drodze zajmował się tylko swoim własnym rozwojem. Nie oznacza to jednak, że niezależni wystrzegają się potęgi i wpływów. Wciąż są wampirami i mogą uznać, że ogień zwalczyć można tylko ogniem. Nawet ci, którzy nie są takiego zdania, wciąż mogą doceniać zysk płynący z wielkiego bogactwa czy obracania się w pewnych kręgach śmiertelników. Różnica leży we wpływie, jaki ich potęga wywiera na inne wampiry. Świadomość bycia samotnikiem nie oznacza udawania, że inni Spokrewnieni nie istnieją. Ta pomyłka przysporzyła już niejednemu niezależnemu znacznych problemów. Cała sprawa polega na zyskiwaniu władzy w zgodzie z potrzebami i pragnieniami swoich sąsiadów. Oczywiście zyskiwanie władzy wampirzej oraz stosownych wpływów jest uznawane pośród niezrzeszonych za niebezpieczne, co powoduje, że częściej bliżej trzymają się śmiertelnych stref wpływów. Category:Zgromadzenia